Christian's Angel
by Angelofmusic2316
Summary: Christian Daae has to make a choice between love or music...which one will he choose? Gender flip of most characters. Based off ALW musical and 2004 movie. R&R! Please!


**Hi guys! This is one of my 1st stories ive ever written. So plz be nice! and R&R if you like it!**

**_I do not own The Phantom of the opera (even though i wish i own Erik!) or the original names of the characters. But i do own my made up names! YAY!_**

Christian was nervous; even though he had been in the chorus of the world resound Opera Populaire for many years, he still gets nervous before every show. Not the most confident, standing in front of hundreds of people performing wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. But he was grateful, grateful to have a place to live and trying to follow in his mother footsteps as a performer. Genevieve Daee was a well-known ballerina and the Prima Ballerina at the Opera Populaire before she died. He use to watch her dance on stage, she looks like an angel he thought many times. But now Christian was alone, no other family in the world. He did have Monsieur Gaston, the Opera Populaires composer, and his son Mark another chorus member, but that was it.

At the end of the successful rehearsal Christian went down to the chapel of the opera house to light a candle for his mother, as he did almost every day sense she died.

"9 years, has it been that long?"

While sitting there, he remembers the story that's his mother use to tell him and the promise that she gave him.

"_When im in heaven child, I will send you the angel of music" Genevieve said to her 7 year old son as she lay dieing. _

"_But maman what if the angel doesn't come. Ill be left alone, please don't leave me maman!" The young boy said clinging to the arm of his mother._

"Don't worry love, I promise I will send her to you and she will teach you to sing just like your father. I promise son, I promise."

He waited for years for his angel to come and almost gave up hope until one day about 3 years ago.

" _Oh Maman where is she? Where is my angel of music? Please send her to me, I don't want to be alone anymore, please come angel!" He said lying on the floor of the chapel. _

"_Do not cry child." A voice said that came out of nowhere._

"_Who's there? Please don't hurt me." _

"_I will not hurt you child, I am your angel of music sent by your mother. I am here to help you." _

_Christian sat up and looked around for his angel but there was no sigh of her. "Where are you, I can not see you." _

"_I am every where and I will teach you the joy and comfort that music can bring." The mysterious, yet soothing voice said. ". I will teach you to sing. But you must promise me that you wont tell anyone about your angel."_

" _I promise." The young boy said. Christian would never forget that day, the day he received his angle of music._

Be hide the wall of the chapel a mysterious figure stood listening to the prayer of the boy. Drowning in the saddest and sorrow of his voice. Waiting for their next lesson to begin.

The rehearsal for the next opera where on there way. _Hannibal_ was to new opera. Signore Piangi was to play Hannibal. Not the best singer in Paris but the most known Piangi and his wife La Carlotta the Prima Dona had been working at the Opera Populiare for 3 years.

" No, no, no, this is not how it should be done!" Piangi screamed at Monsieur Gaston. "I am the star! Not these poor excuses you call your chorus! The audience will never hear my beautiful wife and I voices if these idiots keep singing so loud!"

"_Spiacente_ Signore. I will make sure that they do not sing over you. Now if you please, can we continue?" said Monsieur Gaston.

"Sì, of course we can- ahh Monsieur Reyer, Monsieur Firmin! _Buon giorno!_

The 2 managers Reyer and Firmin had only been working there for a couple of weeks and were just getting use too the arrogance of the leading tenor and his wife.

"Signore Piangi how nice is it to see you." Reyer said sucking up to the over weight man. "I see we are rehearsing for tonight's gala opening." "I apologies Monsieur Gaston for interrupting but im here to introduce are new Patron." Firmin said. "May I introduce the Vicomte De Changy and his lovely sister Mademoiselle Renée."

" Its an honor Monsieur to support the beautiful Opera Populaire. My sister, Renee will be here on my behalf to see that everything goes well. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have some business to take care of." The Vicomte said as he shook hands with the men and left the stage.

" Marc. Its her, its Renée." Christian said as he watch the young girl. "From the house by the sea, my mother and father performed at their house when I was young. She was my best friend. I called her Little Lotte."

"She beautiful Chris. Do you think she will remember you?"

"No I think not, we were so young, she probably has lots of suitors why would she remember commoner like me?"

Seeing the saddest in his best friends eyes. "Don't worry Chris, you never know she might remember you!"

Before Christian had time to respond to Marcs comforting words and shrilling scream rang through out the opera house.

" La Carlotta, I assure you that was a complete and total accident." Monsieur Andre said as he help the distressed diva off the floor after a prop crashed onto the women.

"It's the ghost! The Phantom of the Opera is here!" A young ballerina shouted.

" That's it Firmin! For the past three years it's been nothing but accidents! And we have had enough." Piangi screamed at the managers as he comforted his wife. " Until you can get rid of this so called _Ghost,_ you have to find new stars for your opera!"

Panic took over the managers. 'What are we going to do Andre? We have a full house tonight and no stars!"

"May I make a suggestion monsieur?" Monsieur Gaston requested as he walked from the orchestra pit. "No need to worry replacing La Carlotta. Her understudy, Lillian can take her place."

Firmin let a sigh of relief. "Well that's been taken care of but what about are leading tenor? Piangi doesn't have an understudy." Andre pointed out.

" Christian Daae could sing it monsieur. He has been well taught."

Nervousness took over Christian's body.

" And who has taught you young man?" Firmin said confronting the shy boy.

"I don't know her name monsieur."

"A woman! Well that certainly is not acceptable! And besides he just a chorus member what makes you think he can become a lead in one night?"

"I have faith in him and his teacher monsieur. Just give him and chance." Monsieur Gaston pleading with the managers.

"Alright very well. Go on boy. Don't be shy."

**Ok I know...weird place to stop but i want to see how many people are really going to read this before i post anymore! LOL**


End file.
